Doctor
Appearance Pitch black scales and spikes with a grey underbelly. Has white teardrop markings and stars under his wings. His left eye is a scarlet red, while the right eye is yellow. He also wears a long, black cloak(with a hood) and gloves that prevent him to kill with his touch. All of his clothes(except the gloves) are a part of him and cannot be taken off, so everything under the clothes and mask have never been seen. Personality Pretty calm and nice, always trying to help out whenever he can. Most of the others look up to him for advice, as he has been around longer than most of the creatures on the island. Unlike the other scps in various timelines, he'd rather not kill and isn't completely obsessed with the "Pestilence". If he has to(or accidentally) kills someone, he normally regrets it immediately, going into a depressed state. Sometimes if he kills multiple creatures/entities at once, he'll zone out and is unable to control his actions, continuing his killing spree until he is knocked out or someone manages to get through to him. After doing so he'll go into an intense state of depression and guilt, normally keeping to himself and pushing others away for days, sometimes months on end. History Not too much is known about where he came from or what happened before he was captured by the SCP Foundation, as most of the files were hidden or inaccessible. Most of his time in the foundation was spent chained up or being interrogated and experimented on. He spent his time thinking about life before being captured, and why he ended up there in the first place, his abilities. When Nix came along to fix the timeline after an unexpected breach happened, he stumbled upon Doctor and they became quick friends, before Nix decided taking him with them back to the Isle. At first, the creatures there were reluctant to take them in, remembering what the other Plague Doctors were like, but after realizing how different he was from the rest, he was accepted in. He started off silent, rarely speaking or looking at anyone, facing the ground. He was terrified of many things, especially the thought of accidentally hurting someone. After Luna started to speak to and comfort him, he started to open more, sharing his experience and thoughts. Nix fashioned some gloves for him to wear that prevented him from being able to kill with his touch, which helped him feel more comfortable around the others. After the Isle was breached and many creatures were injured, he was the first one to try and help, using his vast medical knowledge to patch them up. After that, they gave him the role of the Isle's Doctor, and he now spends his time helping and hanging out with the creatures there, especially Luna. Trivia *Doctor is based off of SCP-049 from the popular SCP Foundation *The nickname "Doctor" was given to him after one creature, Luna, started to call him that. After a while everyone referred to him as that Gallery None Yet Category:NightWing Category:Male Category:Character